Team Fortress Industries
by RarestofPepes
Summary: My take on explaining the respawn system, how there are multiple mercs and some other game mechanics. I'm hoping to stay as close to the source material, while adding in a few stuff too. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, this is the first fanfic I've written in a VERY long time, two to three years I think. But I'm not asking for you to go easy on me, I would love it if you guys gave me brutally honest critiques in the comments. Thanks in advance.**

 **-RarePepe**

Chapter One

" _Mission begins in five minutes!"_

The New Mexico sun was rising to the top of the sky, beaming down on to the bases of the Reliable Excavation and Demolition and Builder's League United, two feuding companies, run by two idiot brothers who'd just recently gotten themselves some more idiots to fight in their pointless, endless war.

Redmond had managed to get his wrinkly hands on a psychotic ex-'veteran' from WWII, a talkative gangster wannabe from Boston, a large Russian weapons expert, an Australian sniper and a mysterious, extremely violent and dangerous pyromaniac.

However, Blutarch had hired an insane German surgeon, an amble and soft spoken Texan engineer, a drunken Scottish demolitions expert and a suave French spy.

It didn't matter how different they were, or why they joined Team Fortress Industries. They were mercenaries and some, assassins, trained to kill, and now hired to die, again, again and again. Under the watchful eye of the Administrator, of course.

The RED team prepared for the battle in their base, Soldier was ranting about nothing and at no one in particular, Pyro sat down in the corner of the room, while Scout sat at a desk, writing, _something_ , Heavy has already left the respawn room as to get a layout of the map, he didn't want to get caught in an unfamiliar location, and Sniper had punched in that morning and perched himself up on a rooftop. It was going to be their first fight against the BLUs, all they had to do was to hold out and protect their 'control points' for a few hours and they'd get a break. Simple.

"I hope you sissies are ready to defend your country!" Screamed a large man wearing a helmet a bit too large for his head, the Soldier, his name was. "And remember when you're faced with those commie BLUs, you STAND YOUR GROUND DAMMIT!"

"Will ya just shut th' hell up already?! Some of us are tryna' get shit done." Grumbled a shorter, lankier man, the Scout. He was hunched over a desk, writing a letter, going to his mother to be more specific.

"Mrummph hurmmph mmph drrummph?!" 'Said' a person in a gas mask, and a large flame retardant suit. "Hrummph drph murmmmph?" It loomed over its companion, trying to get a look at the note he was writing.

Looking up at his murmuring team mate, he cracked an awkward smile. "Uh this? It's um… it's for my ma' . Ye' she wants me sendin' her these notes. It's really freakin' stupid, but ya know…"

"Hru-rmmph mmph mmrmph hurmmph." Said the gas mask wearing mercenary, as if it understood what its companion said before it returned to its corner to continue coloring.

The Soldier, feeling disappointed in his teammates lack of patriotism and hunger for the destruction of BLUs, loomed over the Pyro, sneering in disgust. "You little pansy! The BLUs are _**not**_ our friends!" He screamed in a raspy voice, picking up the Pyro's (crude) drawing, one of them and the BLUs all holding hands and smiling, in a grassy, colorful pasture. He crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder.

"Mrmmph…" The Pyro murmured, seeming annoyed

"Now what you need to be doing is splitting their heads with THIS!" The veteran quickly broke in a glass fire axe case with his elbow, pulling out the weapon and handing it to his masked companion.

The Pyro held the weapon in its hand, staring at it silently for a while, then chuckling to itself, before going into full blown laughter, spinning the axe and lifting it over its head, as if it had just won a brand new prize.

"Mmmrph hmph hmmph! Hahhhh Haahhh Hahhh Hahh!"

" _Mission begins in two minutes!"_

The Scout stood up from his desk, and pushed his seat in." 'Ey so we gonna head out now or what, don't we gotta like, get a head start on them BLUs? Ya know, prep and all?" He grabbed his old dented baseball bat, swung it around a bit and rested it over his shoulder.

"We will go out when _**I**_ say so!" The Soldier spat, before securing his shovel to his belt and resting his Rocket Launcher over his shoulder. " **NOW** we go out! Chaaarge!" The bulky veteran ran out of the respawn doors, screaming unintelligibly, with the Scout and Pyro right behind him, shouting battle cries.

The Offense team trio ran across the dusty Badlands, heading towards their first checkpoint, one that they'd need to protect for the rest of their shift. It was right outside the BLU base, so they'd need to hold out for as long as possible.

" _Mission begins in sixty seconds! Hurry!"_

As soon as the Administrator had made the announcement through the barely functional speakers, the Heavy ran up to his teammates, as to be there when the fight started.

"Is Heavy late for fight?!" The large man exclaimed, toting his gigantic minigun.

"Almost." The Scout said, leaning back on a rock and crossing his hands behind his head. "That hag said we got about a minute left before I can showcase my talents." The younger man bragged.

"O slava bogu, Heavy cannot be late for the killing! Will be big dishonor." The Russian said, raising up his minigun and 'hugging' it tightly.

"That's the spirit my friend!" Soldier said, smiling and slapping his comrade's back. "It's time we got some _**real**_ soldiers in this war!"

" _Mission begins in ten seconds!"_

The announcement got everyone on their feet, ready to fight. Soldier lifted up his rocket launcher, aiming it at the BLU spawn gates. Scout cocked his scattergun and got to high ground. The Heavy revved up his minigun as the Pyro bounced excitedly, flamethrower in hand.

"I want you to blow these suckers to hell men!"

" _Five"_

"Ya, ya. I got it gramps!"

" _Four!"_

"Mrmmph murmmph!"

" _Three!"_

" _Two!"_

" _One!"_

" _The checkpoint is available! Get going!"_

The metal gates opened up releasing the BLU team as the sounds of gunshots and explosions filled the air and all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey there, how goes it? It's going great for me 'cause some people actually liked my fanfic! Wow, much achievement, so congratulate, 2 review, wow. So I took some advice from a really great fanfic reviewer, and I'm gonna try to make this one a bit better than the last. Thanks as always.**

 **-Rare Pepe**

"Kill 'em aaaaall!" The Demoman ran out of his spawn along with the Medic and Engineer, firing glowing blue pills into the air.

"Yeah, yeah let's get 'em!" Boasted the Scout, running into the fray with much enthusiasm, firing several shots at the BLU team.

The Medic aimed his medigun at his slightly drunken team mate, and pushed a lever forward as a brilliant blue stream of energy flew out of it and onto the demolitions expert. "Umzug! Umzug! Keill zem all!" He shrieked, his voice sounding vicious and determined.

The Scout ran towards his enemies, and landed a blast square in the Demo's chest, knocking him back but not injuring him, well, not for very long.

"Ah jeez!" The Bostonian groaned in fear and frustration as the bullets simply popped out of the Demoman's chest as his wounds healed.

"Oh-ho-ho you're in fer it now laddie!" The Demoman laughed, as he aimed his grenade launcher at the Scout's face, sending one flying and blowing up the young adult's entire head.

"Scout! Dammit you Nazi scum! You'll pay for this!" The soldier screamed in a voice sounding not unlike gravel being crushed. "Chaaarge!" He rushed his enemies firing a rocket that whizzed past the Demoman's head, but instead, hit the Medic, sending giblets flying in almost every direction.

Being quick on his feet, the Demoman jumped out of the way, avoiding another rocket, but sending two 'nades in the Soldier's direction, one of which exploding tearing off his arm and another which sent his leg flying back.

"Huddah huddah mmmph!" Pyro ran towards the Demoman, spraying a constant stream of fire from his flamethrower, like a psychotic toddler, While Heavy revved up his mini gun running alongside the pyromaniac.

The Demoman, however was quick to react, launching several grenades at his opponents, blowing them to smithereens. "Rest in pieces ya' wee dandies!" The Demo taunted as he took a swig of his scrumpy and ran over to the control point, as Engineer just finished capping it.

" _You have been awarded additional time."_ A voiced boomed through the rusty old PA system.

"Where th' 'ell were ye lad? I nearly got my head scattered all ova' th' place!" Demoman complained, as he reloaded his beloved grenade launcher.

"Heh, sorry pardn'r, I'm not usually the fightin' type. I have no idea why I'm on th' attacking team anyways, just thought I'd help out by cappin th' point." The Engineer said in a mellow, apologetic voice.

"Well come on then! Get going!" He said as he ran further down to capture the central check point.

"Be there in just a second pardnah!" the short Texan merc said, pulling out a toolbox and throwing it on the ground, as a small device started to construct itself, whirring and making clicking noises.

"Th' 'ell is that lil trinket Engie?" Demoman asked, perplexed.

" 'tsa teleporter! Designed by yours truly, this li'l buddy'll help us to get further, faster, easier." The Engineer replied, his hands on his hips and beaming proudly, like a child showing off his new drawing to his parent.

"Heh, well, I'd like to see it ta' believe it mate!" The Demo chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "C'mon mate, let's get a move on!" The Scottish mercenary, lifted his grenade launcher up and ran towards the central capture point onto the bridge.

The teleporter completed its construction with a mechanical beep and a brief glow. "Sure thing buddy!" The Engineer said, running behind his partner, clutching his toolbox tightly. "I'll set up some sentries before the Scout, Pyro and Soldier come ba-ARGH!"

The Engineer screamed in pain and flew backwards, the blood pouring out of his skull profusely.

The Demoman barely even had time to react, before his head exploded into tiny little pieces, greymatter splashing on the walls and floor.

"Boom. Headshot." The Sniper grinned and gave himself a mental pat on the back, "Alright Mundy, yer safe up here and all ye' need ta' do is not get killed. Simple."

"Oh zat might be a problem, _bushman._ "

Sniper quickly jumped up and turned around, grabbing his kukri from a crate and raising it in defense.

"W'ere th' hell are ye' ya bloody spook!?" The Australian gunman flailed about, waving his kukri in a mad attempt to damage the Spy.

Suddenly materializing from seemingly out of nowhere, the Spy kicked Sniper in the back, sending him forward. Not wanting to give his opponent anytime to recover, he ran over to the Sniper and kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Sniper wheezed and tried to get on his feet, scrambling for his kukri, only to get a kick to the face from the French assassin. A great deal of blood poured out of Sniper's nose and onto the hardwood floor, his mind going fuzzy, he tried to stand, but fell down again, hitting the floor with a thud.

"I wish I could carry zis out for a longer period of time bushman." The Spy said, his voice laced with cockiness. "But I cannot risk getting caught by your colleagues." The agent pulled out his revolver, and pointed it to Sniper's head. "Au revoir, mon amie."

Meanwhile, Scout and the other REDs had run out of respawn, racing towards the point as it was already halfway captured.

"Hurree gruys!" The Pyro cried out, his flame thrower set and ready. "Whree chrant whet hem crapturh tha phruint!"

The four REDs arrived to the point, just as Spy had carried it two-thirds through.

"It's a SPY! Kill it!" The Soldier shouted, launching several rockets at the blue suited assassin. The Spy tried to run but was launched into the air by the rocket, and flew on the other side of the bridge, he landed with an audible crack, as blood started leaking out of his nose. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing, he was surely going to die.

But not now. Turning on his cloaking device, he vanished in plain sight.

"Spy is witch!" The Heavy screamed, his face going pale. "Ve have to kill witch Spy!" He revved up his minigun and started firing at the area where Spy had vanished, only for him to break a few crates and damage the wall.

" 'Ey don't worry about that pussy, he'll show up sooner or later." Said Scout, leaning against a crate, "We just gotta hold up here for like, ten, fifteen more minutes, tops. Peace a' cake right?"

"Heavy vas not informed of cake. Do ve get it after battle?" The Russian asked, looking confused.

"It's a figure of speech ya' idiot commie!" Soldier gruffed, as he sat on a crate.

The RED team was relatively idle for a few more minutes, until they were interrupted by Pyro's frantic screaming. "Hurrh threhy cruhhm mmphh!"

The REDs quickly jumped to attention, and prepared for the incoming fight.

Scout ran in first, screaming battle cries. He was soon followed by Soldier and Pyro, with Heavy at the back, slowing going into battle as he revved up his minigun.

The Demoman was back for round two, positive on capping this point. The Engineer had set up his teleporter exit and already started on his sentry.

Running into the fight, Scout bashed the Demo in the face with his bat, disorientating the Scottish merc and breaking his nose. Switching to his scattergun, he landed a blast in the Demoman's face, almost killing him.

"Not so tough now are ya?!" The young adult taunted, his bat resting on his shoulder. "Got any last words, chucklenuts?" The Scout said, crouching on top of his enemy.

"Aye, MEDIIIIIC!" The Demoman screamed, as the German doctor ran from behind a large rock, and aimed his gun at Demo, filling him with energy and healing all his wounds.

"Ahahahaha! Kill zem! Zlaughter them! Ahahahahahaha!" The Medic shrieked, his voice sounding excited, sadistically excited.

Running as fast as he could, the Scout speed away from the Demo-Medic pair, who by the way was launching several grenades at him. One of which exploded next to him, sending him crashing into a wall, giving him a broken arm and internal bleeding. He coughed up some blood and tried to stand, groaning. "Need some frickin' help ovah here!" He shouted, hoping to find a savior.

He saw the Demoman round the corner with a murderous grin, as he shot a grenade at the Bostonian.

Scout closed his eyes tightly, only to hear the sound of an explosion, screaming and more explosions. He opened his eyes to see the Heavy standing in from of him, like a human meat shield.

"Scout! Get to safety! Heavy vill deal vith Demoman!" The bear of a man said, as he fired several rounds of ammo at the retreating Demo and Medic.

"Gee thanks man!" The Scout said, as he got to his feet and started running. His entire everything hurt like _hell._ But he was sure that dying would hurt more. 'Just need ta' find a health packet.' He repeated to himself. This mercenary life was gonna suck balls.

 **Author's Note: Sooo, how'd ya like it? Personally, I'd give it a 7/10, idk it was great in my head, but meh on paper. As always, reviews would be great. Stay safe compadres.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welp, I've been an extremely busy bee, so it took a bit of time to get back on my laptop, sorry. Thanks to some great constructive criticism (gee thanks mom). So I'm taking another swing at this whole 'writing' dealio. I've also evolved (into a Raichu) as a writer, and I'm gonna try to make more detailed action scenes, as this one's gonna have a bit more. As always, reviews will be appreciated, share this with your friends if you'd like. See you at the end.**

 **\- RarePepe**

Scout ran across the bridge, coughing and sputtering, he felt as if he was going to collapse in a heap at any second. His head was pounded and his vision was going blurry.

He ran down the stairs on the opposite side of the bridge, and bent around the corner, bumping into the Pyro.

"Ack!" The Scout practically bounced off the Pyro, landing on the ground with an audible thud. He groaned, feeling too injured to go on. "Errrh, li'l help?." Scout said, extending his shaking, broken arm to the Pyro, who only tilted its head, and stood up right.

"Are ya' ganna help me out or what?" The Scout snapped, growing impatient.

The Pyro simply stared at him, and started to chuckle to itself. It's voice changed from muffled laughter to more of a 'hon hon hon'. A blue mist surrounded him and cleared off, revealing the BLU Spy, who already had his butterfly knife pulled out.

He got down onto his knee and pulled up the young man up by the collar, with a sly grin, the fuckin' pansy. The Scout sneered at him and spat in his face, immediately putting a damper on Spy's cocky mood. With a quick flick of his wrist, he stabbed the Scout in the neck, leaving the young man to bleed to death, gurgling on his own blood. The French man took a long drag of his cigarette, and blew the smoke onto the corpse below him.

Pulling out his disguise kit, he rapidly transformed into the Scout, and ran up to the bridge.

"Screamin' Eagles!"

The Soldier shot several rockets at the Engineer and his sentry nest, nearly blowing the Texan into chunks.

Engineer grabbed his arm and tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of a large wound. His entire arm felt like it was on fire and the shrapnel lodged in it wasn't helping very much.

"D-Doc! Help!" Engineer cried out as he hid behind his gigantic sentry guns.

He'd begun to regret not building a dispenser before, but it was too late to worry about shouldas and wouldas.

"Ova' he'ah Herr Engineer!" The Medic called out from the distance, racing towards his teammate.

The Engineer gave out a sigh of relief, and ran towards the German doctor, as the blood started to pour out in greater amounts.

"Gee thanks Doc!" The Engineer said as Medic aimed his Medigun at him, and started to heal up his companion, causing the shrapnel to bounce of his arm and wounds to seal up.

"Ver is ze Demoman?" Medic asked, removing his Medigun off of the Engineer. "I need him to capture ze point!"

Engineer scratched behind his head, and shrugged. "I can't tell ya' if I can recall exactly where he is. Didn't he respawn?"

"Nein, oh vell, I hope ze Spy is making good use of himself. Ve only have a few minutes left."

"I'm sure we can capture the point in ti-" A rocket whizzed past Engie's head, blowing up a level two sentry. "Gah! Doc, we need ta' move FAST!"

Medic ducked for cover, and ran down the path, heading under the bridge, as the sound of explosions and gunshots grew closer. "Hurry Engineer!"

Engineer ran and hid behind a rock, and cocked his shotgun. "Doc, I need ya' ta' overheal me, and we might have a chance ta-" Another rocket whizzed past, exploding and sending Engineer flying and landing on a large rock. The Engineer screamed in pain, and groaned. "D-Doc now!"

Medic lifted his Medigun and began to heal Engineer, filling him with energy. "Go Herr Engineer!"

Running headfirst into the fray, Engineer shot several rounds at the Soldier, nailing him in the chest, and dodging a stray rocket.

The Soldier clenched his chest, trying to stop the blood pouring out of his chest. He gritted his teeth and growled. "I ain't got **time** to bleed!" He ignored the searing pain and pulled out his shot gun, cocking it and running towards the BLU duo.

The Engie panicked for a split second before raising his gun and blasting the Soldier in the stomach. "Now just what wer' ya thinkin' son?"

The Soldier tried to prop himself up, doing his best to ignore the searing pain going throughout his body. He swung a hand at Engie's leg, trying to topple the smaller man over. Engineer simply jumped out of the way and stared at the man scrambling around on the ground, looking at him in confusion. He snapped back to reality at lifted up his shotgun, and blasted the patriot in the back, causing him to go limp and the blood to pool around a lot more profusely than before.

" _Congratulations! You have secured the checkpoint!"_

"Looks like we'd better get a move on Doc." Engineer said, getting up to and rushing into the fight, following the sounds of explosions and gunshots.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" Scout ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying his best to get out of the fray. How the hell could everything have gone so bad so fast? It was five against four, an easy win.

He shook the distracting thoughts out of his head and continued to run, trying to get help from someone, _anyone._

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed him and pulled him under a stair case, then covered his mouth with a cold, rubbery hand.

Scout began to panic, various thoughts running through his mind. With lightning quick speed, he elbowed his assailant in the stomach, causing the figure to release him and let out a muffled whine, followed by a series of rough coughs and wheezes.

Scout fell to his knees and covered his mouth, coughing and sputtering. He turned his head to see the Pyro, on the ground and groaning.

"Ah jeez!" The Bostonian whined, helping the Pyro to his feet. "Dammit Pyro why'd ya have to go and—gah! I'm sorry okay, c'mon man let's-let's get outta here, the BLUs are comin and we can't be caught out here alone."

The Pyro "looked" up at Scout through his dark goggles and nodded.

"Hey, ya got your flamethrower with ya buddy?" Scout asked, as the firebug nodded and pulled out his rusty old contraption. "Alright," the Scout said, leaning in "I've got a plan, but it's pretty risky okay." Pyro nodded "Good, good, you stay hidden here bud. And I'll get their attention when they come down here, got it?" The Pyro nodded vigorously, tightening his grip on the flamethrower. "When they're chasing me, I need you to run and-" "Bhlrst thrm wrrf muhr Rhainbhlowhr?"- "Yes, your _'Raibglower'_ But make sure you take out their Medic first okay, I can't stress how important that is." The Pyro nodded again, as the sounds of heavy footsteps grew close.

"Hrr thrnk thrr hrr Schrout." Pyro said, as gripping his flamethrower.

Scout nodded in return and ran from under the staircase, and started jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air, and screaming. "Hey! Hey jackasses! Over here!"

His taunting got a response from the Demoman, Medic and Engineer who just finished setting up a Level 1 Sentry gun.

The Scout stood his ground, clutching his dented metal bat in his hands and gritting his teeth, _'Just take one for the team. Take one for the team.'_ He repeated to himself mentally. He braced himself for a few bullets and/or grenades to the face for a second time that afternoon, but was shocked to hear sudden screaming coming from above.

"I'M A ROCKET MAN!" The Soldier dropped in from the sky, his feet smoking from the explosions due to his rocket jump. He shot an RPG at the Engineer and his sentry gun, blowing up the latter and injuring the former.

"Prepare for a taste of some all American destruction ya Nazi scum!" The patriot screamed at the top of his lungs. He pulled out his battered shovel and drove it into Medic's face before he even had a chance to react, causing the German doctor to fall on the floor and start coughing up blood.

The Demoman pulled out his whiskey bottle and broke it on a nearby crate, pointed it at the Soldier and grinned. "T'is between ye and me now ma-"

A loud boom rang through the bridge and the Demoman dropped dead, blood pouring out of his punctured skull.

Soldier grew red with anger and stomped his feet on the ground, "DAMMIT YOU AUSSIE COWARD! THAT WAS _**MY**_ FIGHT!"

Another loud boom and the Soldier turned around in shock, to see the BLU Spy on the ground twitching and bleeding.

"Yer welcome wankah!" Sniper shouted from his perch, further infuriating the Soldier.

Pyro peeked out from under the staircase and looked around, flamethrower in hand. "Arr threy gurn yet?"

"Yeah Pyro, we can rest for a bit now." Scout told the Pyro, as he sat on a rock and leaned back.

The Heavy suddenly ran up on to the scene, panting heavily, red faced with sweat dripping down his forhead. "Did Heavy miss fight?"

 **Authors Note: Man that was…really crappy tbh. Idk why I keep making these, I guess I'm trying to go somewhere with something? Alright so this episode just kinda…stopped. Weird I know I'll try to work on that. I wrote this while hungry and tired so I guess it would be crappy. As always reviews would be appreciated. Have a great day.**


End file.
